little_witch_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Raider Armor (Witches of Midgard-verse)
Raider Armor refers to a class of magical suits of armor designed to be enhanced combat equipments for magic users, be it wizards, witches, or magical creatures. It is a mass-produced armor designed with similar purpose to Valkyrie Armor; to make magic users more formidable in combating powerful adversaries such as Jötnar. Description & Characteristics Raider Armors are magical suits of armor which, alongside Valkyrie Armors, created as an enhanced combat equipment for magic users to better combating powerful enemies. In contrast to the latter which exclusively created for witches, Raider Armor also designed for wizards and sentient magical creatures such as Pomokai Holoholonas. The system of a Raider Armor is outright different compared to its stronger counterpart Valkyrie Armor, as the armor primarily comprised of Construct Ribbons instead of Solais Metal, which stored in a spool attached on the armor's vital part and transformation trinket, Raider Band. Raider Band is a metallic, magical arm band with a clasp which if pressed, would release the ribbons that proceed to wrapped themselves around wearer's body and magically assembled into suit of armor in the matter of seconds. Like Valkyrie Armor, it has basic ability to magically enhance the wearer's strength, speed, and power to superhuman level albeit pale in comparison. Even so, Raider Armors still effective in its own right, as it doesn't have a two minute time limit for combat and being made of versatile construct ribbons, can be customized by the wearer. For instance, Asger's Raider Armor has underwent extensive customization into the infamous Caerbannog Armor for stealth combat, giving it the ability to virtually invisible at will. Despite its greater field advantage over Valkyrie Armors in terms of the length of use, Raider Armor is not without limitations: Because the armor comprised of Construct Ribbons, it cannot be repaired in conventional manner like other magical armors do, forcing the wearer to disperse it and then form it anew. The repeated attempts however would gradually deteriorated its ribbons' quality, resulting the formed armor becoming brittle and easily fall apart, especially if the utilized ribbons are repeatedly exposed to damage. Another setback is the ribbons' lower resistance against corruption compared to Solais Metal. As such, the armor can only be used sparingly with a spare construct ribbons must be prepared. With exception of purification requirements, most of the setbacks of Raider Armor were successful counteracted in their more powerful variant Drekherjar Armor Variations Drekherjar Raider Armor See: Drekherjar Armor Sword of Laeradr's Variants The variation of Raider Armor utilised by Sword of Laerader is notably weaker and comprised of regular Construct Ribbons, which is justified since the faction comprised of Pomokai Holoholonas that already powerful to begin with. While its design and gimmicks more vary than those of Drekherjar's since Sword of Laeradr encouraged their members to customize their armor, their feats are notably pale in comparison. Pics Gallery Caerbannog Armor Profile Picture WoM.jpg Azure Drekherji Band LWA WoM.jpg Azure Drekherji LWA WoM.jpg Caerbannog Armor LWA WoM.jpg Harr Armor LWA WoM.jpg Jalk armor LWA WoM.jpg Raider transform trinket LWA WoM.jpg Category:Magic Items Category:Witches of Midgard-verse